


Phil's Day Off

by OmittedSiren



Series: Drunk Fanfics [1]
Category: Xenarah's Experiment
Genre: Drunk while writing, M/M, Oral, bj, crap bondage, might delete, wrist bound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmittedSiren/pseuds/OmittedSiren
Summary: This is a non cannon nsfw post I did drunk for a few friends.
Series: Drunk Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066382
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Phil's Day Off

The dungeon walls feel cold against Phil's back, the solid slick obsidian holding the coolness with such ease. His hands hurt against the restraints of the stiff icy metal cuffs around his wrists. The slight tension and pain sliding down the arms, chest, and abdomen straight to his crotch. The soft silk of the blindfold against his eyes keeping him from seeing the room around him. Unable to hear anything against the sounds of his labored breathing. "so you want change for that 20?" the rumble of the laughter from the arch mage echoes against the walls, through the chains, keeping poor Phil from pin pointing the location of the sound. It seems to come from everywhere. A soft gust of wind against his bare nipples causes him to arch his back from the wall, his cock straining against the pull of his boxers.

A soft drip of water hitting each shoulder, slowly collecting until they were large enough to slowly pool down the sides of both pecks, caressing the slight curve of every muscle. Leaving a frozen ache in its vein work, the twitch of his cock visible to the soft cool air of the room. A soft pant escapes his lips, "…fuuuuck!" Phil whimpers under his breath hoping someone would hear his plea and mercy him. Suddenly the claws of the arch mage are on his calf, soft electricity coursing through the tips into the calf, adding a pleasant hum of vibrations through the muscles, causing the hips to jerk carelessly into the air. "hmmph!~" biting his lip as he keeps humping the open air begging for any form of friction, no matter how rough, how careless. 

It seems the large dragon like entity has given him mercy, he feels a slick wet tongue coiling up under the leg of his boxers, coming up, coiling around the base of his cock. It causes the poor human to almost scream with the heat of the demons tongue. So hot, the heat making his mind melt with the sheer presence of it. His cock thick and ready to burst as he bucks himself into the tight hole the arch mages tongue is making. Bucking carelessly into his own boxers, needing the slightly rough yet still somehow so wet and inviting texture of his tongue curling around his throbbing, sensitive cock. Pants and whimpers are all he can muster up as precum coats the front of his boxers. 

A soft growl is all that escapes the arch mages throat, adding vibrations through the entire length of his cock. Claws now on the human's hips, dragging downwards slicing them clean off allows the demon to pull the cock into his mouth, flexing muscles down to the tip of the tongue in soft waves, simulating a cunt milking the entirety of his cock. "T-Time for a loA-AHHH-N~" The accountant screams as he thrust wildly into the heat as he cums, unloading his seed into the dominions mouth. Wave after wave of pleasure crashes onto the account as he thrusts through, the mage swallowing all of his seed with ease. Soft chuckles resonate up the length of his cock to the balls milking more out. 

Carefully the mage lifts up the human, wrapping him up in a soft blanket freeing the wrists. Off to bed they go to sleep until phil will eventually get up to go look for change for his 20 somewhere else, doomed to break another heart.


End file.
